Aikawa Chocola
|name = Aikawa Chocola |age = uncertain but at least over 20 years old |gender = Female |species = Human |family = Aikawa Shuga (Father) Unnamed Mother Unnamed Grandfather |location = Chocolat Noir |occupation = Witch Chocolatier Shopkeeper |status = Alive|caption = Chocola from Melty Night|imagewidth = }}"Come to my shop, all of your wish will be fulfilled. As a payment, the most precious thing in your life will be taken..." - Chocola to the costumer. Chocola Aikawa (哀川 ショコラ, Aikawa Shokora) ''is the main character of the anime and manga ''Chocolate Magic (ショコラの魔法, Shokora no mahou) ''by Rino Mizuho. Her anime voice actor is Yukana Nogami (野上 ゆかな Nogami Yukana). Profile Appearance Aikawa Chocola (''Aikawa Shokora), is a dark chocolatier and the owner of''' '''Chocolat Noir, which lies beyond the forests. Chocola tends to sound evil every time she appears, but she might be the most kind-hearted chocolatier that ever existed in the whole earth, as she only takes things that won't be bothering the customer very much, and she knew that she doesn't make the wrong choice.'' Cacao'' always says that other chocolatier witches are not as kind as her, they're more as evil as Blanche. Despite her emotions, Chocola always have a serious-smiling face on her. But whenever it comes to Chocola & Cacao part, Chocola shows a tsundere side of her, which she shows that she always keeps a feelings toward Cacao throughout the manga. She blushes every time Kakao saves her or say that she is more important than anything now. As they continued to live together, their relationship increased even more. Chocola were always praised by her customers about her beautiful appearance that looks like a doll, a fashion designer customer (Ruri Kousaka) happens to be very addicted to her and wants her to be her model so badly, she have been giving Chocola new dresses every time a new design were created as a token of appreciation for helping her. Chocola has a straight-long dark purple hair with the hime-cut model and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She always wear gothic loli-styled clothes with some dark or brown boots. Personality Chocola has the evil-witch type personality, when a customer comes to her shop with a wish, she will say "As payment, I'll take the most important thing in your life..." which appears to always bother the customers. Chocola also has the tendency of saying "..fall into the darkness beyond" as she releases her power to stop the calamities that happen. She always have a serious look on her face, but have quite a tsundere personality towards Cacao whenever he tends to tease her or touch her. Relationships Cacao Theobroma As mentioned, Chocola has a tsundere personality towards Cacao, which means that she has feelings for him. Chocola also tends to get jealous whenever costumers blushes to him, showing the feelings of liking him. She however, can have a hatred feeling to Cacao too since he is (partially/sometimes) annoying but helps... most of the time. Blanche Blanche and Chocola has a hatred feeling towards each other, since both of them had feelings for Cacao and Blanche will do anything to get him back from her. Every time Blanche flirts him, Chocola feels annoyed however do not stop her from doing so, since she knew that Cacao will never like and love the new and fake Blanche. Throughout the manga, Blanche usually thought that she's almost succeeded on defeating Chocola for Cacao, however he always save Chocola from her evil plans on beating her. Plot Before Series While Chocola's father, Aikawa Shuga, enjoy his victory as the best chocolate baker in Kanto, his rival and former teacher, Shidou, was jealous of him because Shuga said "it's a piece of cake that he won the Kanto Chocolate competition." So in order to drop him down, Shidou sabotaged and burned Shuga's shop. Then Chocola's father started to become strange and summoned Cacao from the darkness in to give him the power to make the best chocolate in the whole world. Cacao accepted his request but in order to give him the power, Shuga needs to sacrifice someone. And suddenly an idea came to Shuga's mind, Chocola can be the sacrifice. So Shuga started finding Chocola and succeed after Chocola's carelessness for dropping a vase to the ground. And so Shuga brought Chocola to Cacao, but Shuga died due to Chocola's love to him as a daughter. Anyhow, Cacao will still take Chocola's soul for sacrifice because of summoning him. But Chocola changed her mind and chose to continue her father's wish to make the best chocolate in the world. Then Cacao said he will give her the ability to do it, but he will take her soul after she made the best chocolate in the world. Since then, Chocola became the dark chocolatier of Chocolat Noir. ''She also appears on Chocolate Magic: Anime (click the page to view the Anime link). '' Synopsis 1:- Almond Kiss 2:- Bitter Sweet 3:- Creamy Sugar 4:- Dark Spice 5:- Evil Essence 6:- Fruity Flavor 7:- Guilty Crunch 8:- Honey Blood 9:- Ice Shadow 10:- Jewel Syrup 11:- Knocking Egg 12:- Love Flake 13:- Melty Night 14:- Nutty Carnival 15:- Odd cake Category:Chocolatiers Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Female Trivia *Chocola is the only chocolatier that has a dark aura, but actually soft-hearted and kind. *Chocola is the first character that have seem to be in loved with Cacao, the next is Blanche. Hall of Fame Chocola Aikawa Shokora no Mahou.jpg|Chocola in one of the anime's scene Aikawa Chocola.jpg|Fan art Cosplay Chocola.jpg|Cosplay of Chocola Chocola.png Category:Chocolatiers Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Female Category:Characters